


Useful Accessories

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-13
Updated: 2009-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry proves just how useful accessories can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useful Accessories

**Title:** Useful Accessories  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry proves just how useful accessories can be.  
 **Word Count:** 380  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/) 's monthly drabble challenge #37: Body Modification  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Useful Accessories

~

As he walked past Malfoy’s table in the Ministry cafeteria, Harry slowed down. Malfoy was always complaining about something, and today was no exception.

“Piercings are just girly,” Malfoy was saying. “I would never desecrate myself that way.”

“Girly?” Parkinson chuckled. “But you’re so gay! You expect me to believe that you top?”

“It’s got nothing to do with topping or bottoming,” Malfoy snapped. “And I may be bent, but I know that no real man would allow himself to be pierced to prove himself.”

Just then, Parkinson looked up at Harry. “Potter has an earring,” she said, a sly note entering her voice.

Harry, feeling reckless, stopped. “I do,” he offered, pushing back his hair to display the emerald stud in his left ear. “And I enjoy all my piercings, actually.”

“Piercings? As in more than one?” Malfoy said.

Harry smiled. “Yes.”

“As I said,” Malfoy sneered. “Girly.”

Harry shrugged, noting the way Malfoy’s eyes were staring at his chest as if trying to see through his shirt. “They’re not there,” he said.

Malfoy flushed, and as Harry walked away he could hear Parkinson teasing him.

Later, when Harry was leaving his office, someone hissed at him. “Psst, Potter!”

Peering into the shadows in the hallway, Harry frowned. “Malfoy? What are you doing?”

Malfoy emerged from an alcove. “Where else?” he asked without preamble.

“Er, what?”

“Where else are you pierced?” Malfoy clarified.

Harry chuckled. “Curiosity has been killing you all day, hasn’t it?”

“Whatever, Potter. Just tell me and I’ll leave you alone.”

Smirking, Harry headed for the elevators. “No, you won’t.”

“What the--” Malfoy scrambled after him. “Yes, I will!”

Stopping suddenly, Harry spun to look at Malfoy. “If I tell you where it is, you’ll want to see it,” he purred, smiling inwardly as Malfoy shivered. “Then you’ll want to experience it.”

“You--” Malfoy’s eyes flicked with interest to his groin. “You didn’t.”

Harry pushed the button. “Only one way to find out,” he said when the elevator arrived. “Coming?”

Malfoy hesitated briefly, then stepped inside. “I certainly hope so,” he said, smirking.

~

“So,” Harry asked hours later as he trailed his fingers over the damp skin of Malfoy’s stomach, “how do you feel about piercings now?”

Malfoy, voice hoarse from screaming, whispered, “I suppose they have their uses.”

~


End file.
